Why?
by Phoenix Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Kurt's view of a funeral of a close friend. Based on the song Why by Rascal Flatts.


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY GLEE CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RYAN MURPHY!

Why

Kurt watched as the rabbi spoke about Rachel Berry with unshed tears in his eyes. No one could believe that she was really gone, they all expected to hear her go on about some sort of music, or hear her singing as they walked into the house she had recently begun to share with Noah Puckerman after she'd had enough of Finn hitting her. Noah was the one who couldn't believe it the most, he was holding their five year old daughter, Melody as the rabbi talked. Melody was the spitting image of Noah and Rachel together, but when Rachel had been pregnant with her, she'd pulled a Quinn by saying that Melody was Finn's even though she was definitely Noah's.

Rachel had taken her own life only a few days ago, but everyone still couldn't believe that Rachel Berry, Drama Queen extraordinaire was really gone from their lives. Kurt wanted nothing more than to hit his step brother, repeatedly and not because he overcome with grief for the girl he'd grown to see as a sister, but because if Finn hadn't been screwing around with some random girl, who had even brought to the funeral, behind Rachel's back and then abusing Rachel when he was around; then they wouldn't be sitting at Rachel's funeral, they'd be sitting in Noah and Rachel's living room talking about their high school days and what they missed and didn't miss. Suddenly Noah carefully handed Kurt his sleeping god daughter as the rabbi finished speaking and reached for his guitar, which all of the New Directions knew would be for the last time. Noah didn't say anything as he began to strum his guitar, making sure it was tuned right before he actually began to play. Kurt instantly recongnized the song from one of Blaine's Rascal Flatts cd's but until Noah would sing the first few lines he couldn't be sure it was the right one he was thinking of.

_'It must've been in a place so dark you couldn't feel the light_

_Reachin' for you through that stormy cloud_

_Now here we are gathered in our little hometown_

_This can't be the way you meant to draw a crowd'_

Kurt couldn't believe that Noah actually knew this song, let alone could sing and play it off by heart, but then again Noah never did anything unless he was thorough. All of the women were sniffling or crying silently, and even he reached up to wipe a tear from his eye when he saw Artie roll up in his wheelchair to join Noah and pick up the next verse.

_'Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_

_Was there anything I could have said or done?_

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_

_A troubled soul, God only knows what went wrong_

_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song'_

Blaine looked at Kurt with a small, sad smile, before placing a kiss on his temple and joining Noah and Artie. Kurt smiled and for some reason believed that Rachel was somehow standing beside them and singing along with all three boys; he even swore that if he listened hard enough he could hear her amazing voice.

_'Now in my mind I keep you frozen as a seventeen year old_

_Roundin' third to score the winning run_

_You always played with passion no matter what the game_

_When you took the stage, you shined just like the sun'_

Kurt looked at the sleeping girl in his arms and smiled. Melody was definitely going to be one hell of a heart breaker in high school, even if Noah did stop the boys from stepping within a few feet of her. When he looked up he saw Sam give Quinn a kiss and rub her baby tummy before he helped her stand, and they joined the boys for the chorus.

_'Oh, why? That's what I keep askin'_

_And was there anything I could have said or done?_

_Oh, I had no clue you were masking_

_A troubled soul, oh, God only knows what went wrong_

_And why you'd leave the stage in the middle of a song'_

Santana looked at Brittany and Mercedes who were just off to her left and motioned for them to follow her to the boys, just as Kurt gently placed Melody in one of her grand father's waiting arms. He took Mercedes' hand as Mike took Tina's and they joined everyone else. Finn sat still not looking at anyone or anything besides his feet.

_'Now the oak trees are swayin' in the early autumn breeze_

_The golden sun is shining on my face_

_The tangled thoughts I hear a mockingbird sing_

_This old world really ain't that bad a place'_

Rachel Berry had taken her life on her own birthday which all of the group had chuckled about at first but then when they realized that Melody would never know her mother, because of Finn they had become silent. Now however they were all openly crying, and praying to themselves that Rachel, wherever she was at this moment in time could hear them and feel just how much they missed her and loved her.

_'Oh, why? There's no comprehending_

_And who am I to try to judge or explain?_

_Oh, but I do have one burning question_

_Who told you life wasn't worth the fight?_

_They were wrong, they lied, and now you're gone, and we cried'_

Kurt looked around at all of his friends standing beside him, they were all together, and they would get through this together and nothing was going to step in between them to mess it up. They were all going to be there for Rachel's dads, Noah and of course for Melody. Hopefully in time they'd all get over the pain of losing a close and valued friend that never got to live her dream. Maybe Melody would be exactly like Rachel was, dramatic and full of energy and passion. Kurt knew if she was going to be like her mother then they'd all be happy with that, but if she wasn't then they'd be happy with that too, either way they just wanted Melody to have a happy life, and maybe have Noah pick up his guitar for his little girl and sing for her just like he would do for her mother.

_'Cause it's not like you to walk away in the middle of a song_

_Your beautiful song, your absolutely beautiful song'_

Somewhere Rachel Berry smiled at all of her friends and family. Noah always did know how to make her smile, even after she was gone. She was just glad that the New Directions that had had been together in high school was together forever even after graduation. They would always be there for each other, no matter what would happen. They'd remain strong and united and full of dreams and courage.

* * *

><p>AN: i was just listening to Why by Rascal Flatts during my class and this is what came into my head. I hope you sort of liked it!<p> 


End file.
